


POI Crack! [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fanvids, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few songs I've wanted to make videos for, a few bits and pieces I wanted to put in videos, but they never quite worked in full (but if anybody wants to request one of these be expanded, I might see what I can do). So in honor of the series finale and the fact we all will probably want a little cheering up, a good ol' crack video! (warning: language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI Crack! [fanvid]




End file.
